


strange times

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [35]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Mike Hanlon, Affection, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Consensual, Drugged Sex, Drugs, During Canon, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hallucinogens, Height Differences, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nobody seems to have bothered telling Mike more about the drug. Like how it was gonna escalate Bill’s libido out of nowhere.





	strange times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).

> Requested by HunterByDayWhovianByNight (AO3): "NSFW Hanbrough where they kiss after Bill snaps out of the vision and go as far as you want them to go." OH THE PLACES YOU WILL GO,,,,, IN KINKTOBER SDTYEWTYRE btw a very happy Kinktober to you all and if you liked this,,, any thoughts appreciated!

*

The edges of Bill's vision tremble again, flickering lights and colors.

_Oh no._

He quivers on the floor, screaming out when the panic kickstarts, ripping through Bill's entire chest. Fever-heat and piercing. His hands reach up, clawing into Bill's silver-streaked hair. Everything's too hot. Funky. Damp. Sweat slicks up under Bill's armpits and darkens through his plaid button-up. He can feel it coming out of his pores—holy fuck, _fuck_, Bill can almost _hear_ it.

"Bill, stop," Mike says, going between worry and reassurance. He drops the Ritual of Chüd's item. "It's all over. You're okay."

_"I d-d-don't feel… g-good…"_

"The vision's over, Bill. I promise. You're okay now." He lets Mike's words wash over him, smoldering down the heat. The familiar, low pitch. "Breathe, just breathe for me." Bill forces himself to inhale, exhale to control his whimpers. God, he's still burning up.

Stacks of encyclopedias and old, dusty library books dig into Bill's shoulders.

Mike squats down in front of him, rubbing Bill's knee.

"The f-fuck, Mikey…?" Bill whispers, dazed-eyed, laughing quietly.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me unless you saw it too. Sorry." Mike laughs with him, awkwardly shifting forward. It's purely instinct, to reaffirm touch and fellowship, but to also check his temperature—he reaches out and holds the side of Bill's face.

Bill lets out a delirious, surprised yelp, as soon as it registers.

Feels like Mike's skin is made of _energy_, not flesh.

_Tingling_.

"Whoa, you good?" Mike asks, dropping his hand quickly. His forehead creases. "Can you get up?"

"T-think so…"

Bill does… feel good somehow. So _good_. He's disorientated and sticky-hot under his clothes, but _Mike_… feels… like he's grounding him. Both of Mike's hands grasp onto his waist, steadying him as Bill gets up. He's wobbling, needing Mike to help stand him properly. Bill clutches onto Mike's upper arms for leverage, grunting. His fingers slip down the rough, worn coat, brushing Mike's wrists.

"It really is good to see you again, man," Mike tells him bashfully, his dark eyes smiling. Bill's vision feels clearer. But he… doesn't answer Mike, pulse quickening, clutching onto Mike's brown and tingly-soft fingers like they're precious to Bill.

He raises them to his mouth, gently moving his lips over Mike's fingertips and knuckles.

Mike's saying something, but Bill can only feel _him_, his mouth slackening open and nipping down on the round of Mike's thumb. The other man shudders, giving in to whatever this is, muttering out Bill's name. Bill's hand slides over Mike's nape, pulling him far down enough for a messy, aching kiss.

Yeah… yeah, _messy._

That's how it feels inside Bill's head. Crazed. All of his emotions and the heightened, roiling sensation.

Bill hooks an arm to Mike's neck, lifting on his tiptoes, angling and colliding their mouths harder. Mike's lips fall open, allowing the other man to explore him, licking over his palate's ridge and every inch of Mike he can access, dragging their tongues together.

In the process, Mike bumps against a chair and lands there, separating from Bill, appearing dumbfounded.

"Bill, I…"

"Need you, you, please…" Bill, soaking in his own sweat and panting, urges Mike's arms around him. He echoes "_Mikey, Mikey_," in short, hungry kisses, like it's reverent and good and the center of Bill's universe. Keeping him from unwinding the tether.

He's getting aroused fast, their hips rutting together when Bill climbs suddenly into Mike's lap. Mike groans out, hardening underneath him. That's how it needs to be—Bill _needs_ him to feel this too, driven to the edge, intoxicated and ravenous. Mike's hands lower, traveling down to Bill's ass, cupping and getting handfuls. Bill's cock gives a long, hard throb during the next squeeze.

They're rushed, frantic and vibrating with anticipation.

"Fuck…" Bill moans, overloaded. He keens into Mike's fingers running up his spine, cradling him as Bill arches, close to falling out of Mike's lap. It's not sweat accumulating within his jeans, Bill soon realizes. Humiliation setting in. "Ohh, fuck…"

"I'm gonna have you rest a bit before we contact the others—hey, look at me," Mike says encouragingly, tapping under Bill's chin. Bill obeys, not pulling away or fleeing, ruefully gazing back into dark, smiling eyes. For a man who just had his childhood friend writhe on top of his erection like no-tomorrow, let alone cum, Mike's taking this in impressive stride. "Was that the root, Bill?"

"I don't n-nn-_nnnn_—" Bill huffs, jaw clenched. Fucking stutter. "Possibly."

"A lot's going on right now. You're still feeling the aftereffects."

"I wanted… to… w-with you, Mike," he admits, Bill's face further reddening. "If that h-_hah_-helps." He's sullen, vulnerable and reeking to high hell, but relaxes against the warm press of Mike's forehead on his. Listens to the rumble of Mike's voice.

"Me too, Bill."

*


End file.
